La morosité n'est pas si mal
by Yamiko Kuchiki
Summary: L'hiver est synonyme de souvenirs perturbants pour Sebastian. Ils ont plus d'impact sur lui qu'ils n'en ont l'air, et il ne semble pas le seul à être de cet avis. Mais allons donc, personne n'est à blâmer: rejetons la faute sur l'hiver. /ClaudexSebastian cuteness!/


Bonjour à tous!

Me revoilà dans une fic Claude/Sebastian que je m'étais promis d'écrire. Je suis une fanatique de l'hiver (certains ont dû le remarquer) et je pense sérieusement de faire de l'écharpe ma marque de fabrique dans mes fics. XD Je suis vraiment désolée de massacrer le caractère des persos mais je crois que les mettre en couple ça atteint déjà des seuils pas possible d'OOC _ Il y a beaucoup, BEAUCOUP de cuteness et probablement beaucoup, BEAUCOUP de clichés mais OSEF, parce que les clichés romantiques ça marche TOUJOURS O3O/ Dans cette fic je prends un peu de liberté quant au passé de Sebastian mais je pense que ça reste dans le cadre du possible et j'espère que vous apprécierez ma version des choses ;)

Disclaimer: Yana Toboso, que je vénère pour ses personnages sublimes ;_;

PS: Les mots en **gras** sont le flashback de Sebastian.

Autrement, bonne lecture à tous :D

* * *

Loin de la ville, bien de Londres agitée, se dresse au milieu de la campagne un manoir de pierres grises, tout aussi gigantesque que le domaine forestier qui l'entoure. Cette demeure immense est pourtant occupée par un bien petit homme, le Comte Ciel Phantomhive, à qui la fierté, l'égo et le mauvais caractère ne manque absolument pas. Le voilà d'ailleurs qui recommence : s'engageant une fois de plus dans une joute verbale acerbe avec son majordome. Inconsciemment, le démon gagne toujours, rictus aux lèvres. Mais il n'a pas l'occasion d'achever la conversation d'une de ses critiques avisées qu'il est congédié par son maître, qui lui ordonne en ronchonnant de sortir prendre l'air. Évidemment, malgré les apparences, c'est le diable qui remporte la manche : il sait qu'il aura encore d'autres occasions de pointer les faiblesses de ce petit humain, que ce n'est que partie remise. Toujours est-il qu'il doit sortir dehors désormais. Rien ne l'empêche de jouer sur les mots et de rester en dehors du bureau d'où il vient de sortir, mais il profite au contraire de cet ordre irréfléchi pour prendre l'air dans les jardins. Jardins qui ne ressemblent pas à grand-chose en cette saison.

Les arbres sont mornes, dénudés, recouvert d'une épaisse couche blanche. Le sol lui est caché par un manteau blanc givré. Le ciel quant à lui lâche mollement quelques flocons de son énorme masse grise. Nous sommes effectivement en hiver et si Sebastian ne trouvait pas la neige trop blanche à son goût, il aurait volontiers qualifié le paysage de joli. Il entreprit de son pas démoniaque de se poser sur une petite colline aux abords du domaine, où on pouvait apercevoir de loin Londres si active. Tout compte fait le paysage était magnifique, mais encore une fois la présence de neige le rendait hésitant sur le qualificatif. Tel une maladie incurable, chaque fois qu'il voyait de la neige, Sebastian ne pouvait s'empêcher de remonter le temps à une époque désormais lointaine, l'époque de sa «jeunesse», où il était entré dans le monde humain pour la première fois…

**C'était un hiver plutôt rude, constamment balayé par des vents froids et purs. Il avait temporairement élu domicile dans un petit village où il allait dévorer sa toute première âme. Sa faim n'avait pas pu être correctement assouvie depuis de très longues années mais il avait enfin la possibilité de pouvoir se rassasier. En effet, on disait d'un démon qu'il était «majeur» (comme disent les humains) que lorsqu'il était capable de contrôler sa magie pour pouvoir pénétrer dans le monde humain : or ce genre de choses au début d'une vie démoniaque n'était pas aisée et demandait beaucoup d'énergie, et il fallait souvent du temps aux «nouveaux» pour pouvoir se maîtriser. En l'occurrence, lui venait de franchir cette étape…Malheureusement pour lui, sa «récente» création faisait qu'il était encore un «petit diablotin», comme se complaisait à l'appeler les ignares constamment collés à ses pattes, jamais fatigués de se payer sa poire. Pour faire court, il n'était pas encore assez puissant pour pouvoir prendre des formes extravagantes et il en était réduit à avoir l'apparence d'un enfant de 8 ans, aux cheveux noirs et aux prunelles rouges. Face à cela les habitants l'avaient pris en pitié et recueilli, le prenant pour un orphelin perdu dans leur village. Tant mieux, cela lui faciliterait les choses. Son apparence qu'il qualifiait de ridicule lui posa cependant problème les quelques jours suivants son arrivée : ces adultes humains le considérant comme un gosse, ils avaient décidés qu'il serait bon pour lui d'aller gambader dehors alors qu'il commençait à neiger. Il n'avait pas eu le temps de protester qu'il était déjà dans la neige. Et il se souvenait parfaitement de sa réaction à ce moment-là, face aux flocons blancs.**

**Il était partagé entre curiosité et terreur. En effet, un grand nombre d'interrogations s'amenaient à lui. Qu'est-ce que c'était exactement? Pourquoi ressentait-il la chose comme étant froide? Est-ce que cela représentait un danger? Est-ce que les humains étaient immunisés contre ça mais pas la race démoniaque? Pourquoi n'y avait-il pas ce genre de choses en Enfer? A ce moment-là, il était désemparé : il ne savait pas s'il devait fuir à cause de la blancheur de l'objet ou s'il ne craignait rien. Car oui, le blanc était synonyme de danger pour n'importe quels types de démons, associé le plus souvent à ces anges qui les corrigeait quand ils en avaient envie. C'était l'une des premières choses qu'un démon apprenait au commencement de sa longue vie : quand bien même il vous montre sa sympathie, un ange tentera toujours de vous «purifier», quelque soit le contexte. N'allez pas chercher leur compagnie, méfiez-vous d'eux, éloignez-vous de leur blancheur immaculée... Somme toute, sa réaction avait été légitime. Il s'était mis en position de défense, ses yeux avaient pris une teinte rosée caractéristique et il n'avait pas hésité à montrer un peu les crocs pour la forme. Jusque là il s'était senti prêt à affronter n'importe quel ennemi qui apparaîtrait sous ses yeux. Et puis d'un coup tout avait basculé.**

**Une boule de neige. Une simple petite boule de neige avait achevé de le rendre incontrôlable. Voyant le teint livide de leur nouvel ami face à la couche blanche, les enfants du village avait cru bien faire en lui lançant une boule de neige en plein visage, histoire de le faire réagir un peu. Grossière erreur. Une peur incontrôlable, une peur démoniaque s'était emparé de lui au moment même où le froid s'était fait sentir sur ses yeux. Or le comportement d'un démon se rapproche plus de l'animal que de l'humain. Que font les animaux lorsqu'ils ont peur et qu'ils se sentent acculés? Ils attaquent. Et c'est exactement ce qu'il fit. Reprenant soudainement sa véritable forme, il avait d'abord massacré les enfants autour de lui, faisant de l'heureux lanceur un tas de chair informe. Aucune protestation n'avait pu être faîte, le village ne disposait déjà plus d'habitants en moins de 2 minutes. Suite à quoi, face aux bouts de chair éparpillés ça et là et à la boucherie qu'il avait accompli, le démon qu'il était s'était calmé. Il avait de nouveau posé son regard sur ce paysage qui lui avait fait perdre ces moyens, et d'où il ne voyait maintenant que du sang dégoulinant sur la blancheur redoutée. Malgré tout ce qu'on lui avait répété sur les sentiments et la médiocrité de les ressentir, ce jour-ci fut l'un des rares jours où Sebastian regretta ses gestes. Après coup, il s'était senti stupide d'avoir réagi aussi violemment face à une simple réaction climatique, d'avoir souillé un paysage si pur qui n'avait rien demandé de sa sauvagerie. Même si son but initial était de dévorer l'âme d'un des villageois, il n'avait pas souhaité la mort de tout les autres. Au final, ne sachant que faire face à la situation, il avait déguerpi sans demander son reste.**

Après ce ressassement de souvenirs, Sebastian rouvrit lentement les yeux, ne s'étant pas rendu compte qu'il les avait fermé par automatisme. Il faut croire que ce souvenir était bien plus marquant qu'il ne l'avait imaginé. Le majordome se permit un rictus en pensant que ce souvenir était un peu comme la première fois d'un humain : se gravant dans votre cerveau, quoi qu'il advienne. Ce passage étrange de son passé avait des répercutions directes sur son comportement actuel, il le savait et ne cherchait pas à le cacher. Chaque hiver sans exception, il dardait un regard indéfinissable sur la neige, comme l'accusant d'un mal injustifié. Il adoptait un comportement étrange, se moquant moins de son maître, prenant la parole d'une voix reposée, ses gestes plus lents qu'à l'accoutumée. Il se mit à rire en pensant qu'en fait, il faisait un peu comme les marmottes : il hibernait.

-Qu'est-ce qui peut vous paraître drôle au point d'en rire tout seul sur une colline reculée.

Sebastian se retourna immédiatement vers l'inconnu. Tout compte fait, il n'était pas si inconnu que ça. Ce Claude Faustus, cette sale araignée, ce démon aux yeux d'or qui méritait son aversion la plus profonde se tenait actuellement à quelques mètres de lui, le dos droit et le visage neutre, comme à son habitude. Il ne connaissait en rien les raisons qui poussaient le majordome Trancy à s'aventurer sur les terres Phantomhive, mais il était hors de question qu'il le laisse gambader à son aise dans les jardins de son maître. Il pourrait très bien s'en prendre à son âme, par ailleurs.

-Je vous ai posé une question.

La voix teintée de sournoiseries de son homologue le fit sortir de sa torpeur. Les sourcils froncés et les yeux hagards, il ne l'avait pas vu se rapprocher. Il se tenait à moins d'un mètre de lui maintenant. Bon sang, son hibernation n'avait vraiment que des côtés négatifs. A quoi jouait-il? A n'importe quel moment, Claude pouvait l'attaquer, attaquer son maître, déclencher on ne sait quelles catastrophes. Cependant, il reconsidéra son jugement lorsqu'il put croiser les yeux dorés de plus près. Contrairement à ce qu'ils laissaient paraître d'habitude, les yeux de l'araignée n'étaient pas particulièrement froids. Ils posaient même sur lui un air...doux. De plus, il n'émanait pas de l'autre démon une aura hostile propice à un affrontement verbale ou physique. Cette constatation assez troublante le laissa perplexe un instant, mais il reprit vite contenance en se souvenant qu'effectivement, on lui avait posé une question. En revanche, il ne savait pas s'il était bien judicieux de dévoiler la raison de son rire et de sa propre comparaison à une marmotte. Surprenant Sebastian, Claude laissa flotter un petit sourire sur son visage avant de reprendre d'un ton qui transparaissait l'amusement :

-Vos yeux reflètent parfaitement votre état d'esprit.

Face au mutisme de Sebastian, il enchaîna de suite.

-Je ne suis pas là pour vous nuire, si c'est ce que vous pensez.

Alors il ne s'était pas trompé. Claude Faustus était venu vers lui de son propre chef de façon «amicale» afin de lui poser des questions étranges. La situation lui paraissait tellement anodine qu'il ne put retenir un haussement de sourcil dubitatif. Oh et puis mince, il n'avait pas envie de se battre ou de se mettre à déblatérer aujourd'hui. Si l'autre lui disait qu'il n'était pas là pour ça, alors ok, il n'allait pas insister. Et c'est sa curiosité qui prit le dessus. Si la haine n'était pas de mise, alors qu'est-ce qui poussait l'araignée à être en ce moment même à ces côtés, voir collé à lui? Un petit silence s'installa. Tous deux se fixaient de façon interrogative, ne sachant pas quoi faire en face de l'autre. Il faut dire que lorsqu'ils se parlaient, en principe, le seul but de la conversation était de rabaisser l'autre, montrant ainsi sa propre supériorité. Finalement se fut Claude qui reprit une énième fois la parole, Sebastian restant muet depuis le début de son arrivée.

-Est-ce que c'est le paysage qui vous rends aussi émotif?

Émotif? Le terme ne correspondait pas tellement à Sebastian mais il l'accepta. Ce n'est pas qu'il était émotif, c'est qu'il était...mélancolique. Le qualificatif était un peu fort mais c'était la vérité. Il était sur pause, beaucoup moins combatif à faire des remarques. Quand il se décida à répondre, un sourire mystérieux pointa sur son visage.

-Je ressasse quelques souvenirs.

Il avait tenté une réponse un peu vague, ne voulant pas étaler le sujet, mais Claude ne sembla pas de cet avis.

-Et quels sont vos souvenirs, si je puis me permettre?

-Tutoie-moi.

Ola. Que venait-il de dire? Qu'est-ce qu'il était en train de faire exactement? Pour être franc, le vouvoiement en cet instant lui paraissait de trop, eux qui étaient collés épaule contre épaule, debout face à une étendue blanche. Mais de là à l'énoncer de vive voix d'un seul coup, il s'étonnait de sa propre audace. Claude resta figé un moment, un air surpris peint sur le visage, et reprit avec un léger désarroi.

-Quels sont...tes souvenirs?

Sebastian commença à regretter ses mots. Il ne regrettait pas de lui avoir demander de le tutoyer, mais...c'était grisant. Il y avait un petit quelque chose dans ce changement de politesse qui était grisant. Ils n'avaient aucune raison de jouer la carte de l'amitié ou quoi que ce soit d'autre. Et en plus de ça, on l'acculait au pied d'un mur pour qu'il parle de ce fameux jour.

-Je me souviens juste du premier jour où j'ai découvert ce qu'était la neige.

Claude ne s'attendait visiblement pas à cette réponse. Il le dévisagea un instant, tentant de voir dans les yeux vermeils de son homologue une plaisanterie. Non, il était sérieux. Cette fois-ci, un grand sourire franc illumina son visage et ses yeux prirent un éclat particulièrement brillant. Ce que ne manqua pas Sebastian et qui le troubla quelque peu.

-Alors toi aussi.

-...Quoi, moi aussi?

-Toi aussi tu es morose en hiver.

Quoi? Qu'est-ce qu'il venait de dire? Claude Faustus était en train de lui avouer que la morosité qui le prenait était réciproque? Impossible. Oui, il avait entendu parler de démon étant dans le même cas, qui entrait dans une espèce de phase d'hibernation, mais sûrement pas_ lui_. Claude Faustus, le démon à la tête éternellement froide ne pouvait pas ressentir _ça_. Et pourtant...pourtant son attitude présente lui prouvait bien le contraire. Pourquoi lui avouait-il tous ça ? Quel était son but final ?

-Je ne sais pas ce qui se trame derrière ta tête mais...

Sa voix s'éteignit lentement sans qu'il ne puisse réagir. Depuis quand avait-il si mal à la gorge ? Il avait l'impression d'avoir avaler un morceau de glace et qu'il était resté coincé juste au niveau de ses cordes vocales. Il est vrai qu'il n'était pas particulièrement résistant au froid et qu'il ne disait jamais non à un feu de cheminée. Mais de là à se sentir si gelé... En sortant il n'avait pas pensé à prendre de quoi se couvrir, même pas un manteau. Et la neige qui recommençait à tomber à gros flocons. Le peu de chaleur qu'il ressentait se trouvait plaqué sur son bras droit. Comment faisait Claude pour avoir si chaud? A moins que...Il risqua un regard vers son homologue et s'aperçut qu'il portait une grosse écharpe noir, qui remplaçait son habituel ruban de majordome. Depuis quand cette écharpe était-elle à son cou? Il ne l'avait même pas remarqué. Alors en plus d'être plus lent que d'habitude il devenait aveugle. Il n'était pourtant pas bon pour la casse... Sans s'en rendre compte, ses yeux lorgnaient l'écharpe, qui devait être duveteuse à souhait. Il avait envie qu'elle décide d'elle-même de venir rejoindre sa gorge, mais il n'était pas assez fou pour demander cela. Apparemment il la fixa assez intensément pour que l'araignée le remarque.

-L'hiver a vraiment un impact sur toi pour que tu en oublies de quoi te couvrir.

Il n'eut pas le temps de protester que l'écharpe passa devant ses yeux et s'enroula rapidement autour de son cou. Le lainage noir reliait désormais les démons. Sebastian se pétrifia de suite. Faîtes qu'il n'est pas fait ça, faîtes qu'il n'est pas fait ça... Ça commençait à bien faire tous ces gestes d'attentions inexpliqués. Oui il appréciait la tiédeur diffuse de cette écharpe autour de son cou, oui il appréciait le fait qu'elle soit en effet d'une douceur incomparable. Et oui il appréciait d'être collé à Claude de cette manière. En revanche il exigeait des explications. Lui allait très bien : il avait un peu froid et le fait qu'on lui propose une source de chaleur le satisfaisait simplement, pas besoin d'aller chercher plus loin. Mais la question du pourquoi était suspendu à ses lèvres et restait encrée au fond de ses yeux. Claude mit fin à ses interrogations en un haussement d'épaules significatif.

-Cette écharpe est assez longue pour deux.

Ah. Alors c'était ça la raison. Non, il devait y avoir autre chose. On ne devenait pas aussi proche de sa némésis sur un simple coup de tête, et sûrement pas avec une écharpe. Ses cordes vocales reprenant vie, il demanda d'une voix forte.

-Ta manière d'agir est loin d'être normale. Pourquoi fais-tu ça ? Ce n'est pas comme si nous étions de bon amis. Tu n'as aucune raison d'agir de la sorte, et nous ne devrions même pas nous tutoyer. Pourquoi agis-tu de cette façon depuis le début ? Pourquoi es-tu là, en fait ?

Claude changea soudainement d'attitude et il perdit son regard dans le paysage, pensif. Il répondit d'un ton absent.

-L'hiver a toujours un impact sur les démons. Qu'ils y soient résistants ou pas, il change toujours leur comportement. S'il te rappelle des souvenirs et casse ton dynamisme...moi il me rends plus communicatif, plus...sentimental.

La grimace de dégoût qui suivit montra bien à Sebastian que ces gestes n'étaient pas particulièrement volontaires et qu'il le subissait tous comme lui. Claude renchaîna :

-Cependant, cela m'a fait découvrir de nouveaux points de vues. J'arrive à ressentir des...émotions semblables aux humains pendant la période hivernale. Malgré moi je capte bien plus de pensées positives que négatives. Ça ne m'enchante pas plus que ça mais...

-Alors, qu'est-ce que ça fait de devenir humain ?

Sebastian ne pouvait s'empêcher de se dire que leur situation était ridicule et il avait dit ça sur le ton de la rigolade. Mais l'araignée le prit plus sérieusement qu'il ne le pensait.

-C'est perturbant. Très perturbant.

-...

-Plus exactement, ça devient perturbant quand je suis avec toi.

Cette fois-ci, le majordome Phantomhive manqua de s'étrangler. Que sous-entendait-il par « quand je suis avec toi »? Oh que non il n'était pas stupide, mais il espérait que ça ne soit pas ce qu'il pense. Pas parce qu'il trouvait ça affreux, mais parce que lui-même ne savait pas comment il allait réagir si c'était _ça_. L'hiver, il n'y avait pas que la mélancolie qui le caractérisait : il y avait aussi ses pulsions démoniaques qui reprenaient le dessus. Deux états un peu paradoxaux, me direz-vous. Toujours est-il qu'il craignait de réagir soudainement sans réfléchir aux conséquences si jamais Claude énonçait de vive voix_ la chose_. Apparemment il hésitait bien à le dire, comme en témoignait ses yeux incertains posés sur lui.

-Je trouve ça étrange tout autant que toi. Mais c'est la vérité. Je ne sais pas si tu utilises quoi que ce soit comme pouvoir pour me rendre aussi mielleux mais je peux t'assurer que ta présence autour de moi me rends nerveux. Je ne sais pas vraiment...qu'est-ce qui est attirant chez toi. Le physique que tu t'es choisi est magnifique, dans tout les cas. Je ne sais pas si ce sont tes profonds yeux rubis, tes mèches noirs qui encadrent ta peau de porcelaine ou si ce sont tes lèvres bleutées par le froid mais je te trouve magnifique. Je ne sais pas non plus si le fait que je n'ai pas vu d'autres personnes de mon espèce récemment mais j'apprécie ta compagnie et ta pertinence, même quand nos remarques sont acerbes. Que ce soit à cause de l'hiver ou pas, ce que je ressens est réel.

Oh bon sang, qu'est-ce qui lui arrivait ? Pourquoi avait-il l'impression qu'il allait littéralement exploser de l'intérieur ? Qu'est-ce que c'était que ce discours ? Il lui faisait bien un aveu là, il ne rêvait pas...Un démon ne faisait jamais de tel déclaration d'affection à un autre de son espèce, ou alors dans de très rares cas. Jamais il n'aurait cru pouvoir entendre de tels mots sortir de la bouche de Claude. Seigneur, sa bouche...Non, il devait retenir ses pulsions démoniaques, hors de question qu'il s'embarque dans une histoire louche avec lui, hors de question...Mais que pouvait-il bien répondre d'égale face à ce sourire si véridique, si honteusement chaleureux ?...Oh et puis merde.

-Je comprends très bien ton dégoût, j'ai moi-même un peu de mal. C'est vrai que ce n'est pas courant de-

Sa phrase fut directement happé par des lèvres familières se plaquant aux siennes. Familières, il ne savait pas pourquoi, mais il avait l'agréable impression qu'elles étaient parfaitement à leur place là où elles étaient. Ces yeux s'étaient écarquillés sous le choc et il _sentit _Sebastian se coller à son torse et s'agripper tenacement à son frac. Ses lèvres glacées ne bougeaient pas, elles restaient figés dans une attente anxieuse. Quand elles se détachèrent à peine de quelques centimètres de sa bouche, l'amalgame de sentiments qu'il lut dans les yeux du démon en face de lui donna des frissons nerveux.

-Réchauffe-moi...

Il craqua lorsqu'il en entendit la supplique lâché en un soupir. Comment pouvait-on lâcher une remarque aussi sexy sans rougir ? Rectification, le majordome Phantomhive était cramoisi. Lui ne devait pas se trouver mieux mais il préféra entourer la taille de Sebastian et répondre à sa requête plutôt que de s'égarer. Ce qu'il ressentait actuellement était bien plus fort que les sensations humaines qu'il avait depuis le début de la saison hivernale. Même si elles étaient frigorifiés, les lèvres qui partageaient un baiser on ne peut plus passionné avec les siennes lui paraissaient brûlantes. Elles se mouvaient l'une contre l'autre dans une parfaite harmonie, comme si elles avaient été faîtes pour être en contact éternellement. Alors que Claude suçotait consciencieusement les lèvres bleus, Sebastian se retenait tant bien que mal de ne pas lâcher des soupirs de contentement. Presque timidement (chose impensable), leurs langues finirent se rencontrer et s'engager dans une danse qu'eux seuls pouvaient apprécier. Leur baiser était doux, empli d'une tendresse qu'il ne se connaissaient pas. A vrai dire ils avaient tout les deux l'impression d'être dans un autre corps, de n'être pas vraiment eux-même à force de ressentir tant de choses si «classiques», si typiquement humaines. Lorsqu'ils finirent par se détacher après 5 minutes d'échanges langoureux et de gémissements tant bien que mal retenus, leurs regards se crochetèrent et ne se lâchèrent plus. Ils restaient là, inhabituellement essoufflés, à lire dans les yeux de l'autre une vérité dite à demi-mots. Ils restaient lovés dans le cocon de chaleur qui s'était formé autour d'eux, et Sebastian pouvait maintenant assurer sans hésiter qu'il n'avait plus froid. Le cliché des amoureux humains lui apparut aux yeux et il lâcha un rire résolument démoniaque. Claude l'observa faire, un demi-sourire ne voulant pas partir:

-Qu'est-ce qui te fait tant rire?

-Oh, rien. Juste que nous étions les pires ennemis du monde i peine une vingtaine de minutes et que je ne sais plus vraiment comment te considérer désormais.

Claude resta un moment silencieux et se mit à rire lui aussi. La situation était on ne peut plus stupide, certes, mais il ne regretta aucun de ses précédents gestes. Lorsque leurs rires se calmèrent peu à peu, un silence confortable s'installa. Ils auraient d'ailleurs bien repris leur activité si...si ce cher Ciel Phantomhive n'appelait pas Sebastian de façon infernal depuis deux bonnes minutes. Sebastian lâcha un grognement de pure frustration, mais la marque du pacte lui brûlant la main continua à le rappeler à l'ordre. Comment ce sale petit humain pouvait l'interrompre dans un des seuls moments de détentes qu'il pouvait s'accorder?! Avec ses chats mais- Il ne pouvait pas même penser que son maître commençait à hurler à travers le manoir. Il allait se prendre un sacré savon, c'était une certitude! Il regarda Claude qui affichait un air visiblement dépité. Malheureusement il n'avait pas le choix, il ne pouvait pas se rebeller. Il retira délicatement l'écharpe réchauffé de son cou mais lorsqu'il amorça un mouvement pour partir, on lui attrapa vivement le bras.

-Est-ce qu'il y a une chance pour que ce que nous venons de faire est du sens?

L'incertitude présente dans la voix de Claude le remit lui-même en question. Il n'en savait rien. Ses pensées étaient présentement assez floues. Mais en l'occurrence, il n'avait pas vraiment le loisir de réfléchir.

-Je n'ai pas le temps de te répondre franchement.

-...

-Mais cela signifie quand même beaucoup pour moi.

Il lui lança le regard le plus désolé qu'il pouvait. Apparemment cela eut l'effet escompté car Claude lui rendit son regard, qui pouvait s'apparenter à un «je comprends parfaitement, je te fais _confiance_». Satisfait que son message ai été correctement interprété, il partit définitivement, un sourire imperceptiblement heureux au visage. Oh bon sang qu'il se sentait crétin, mais il ne regrettait pas son attitude, aucun de ses gestes et encore moins la cause de ce retournement de situation.

Oui, la morosité n'est pas si mal...

* * *

Non mais qu'est-ce que c'est que cette fin OLALA... ;_; Je suis désolée de mon travail, je suis jeune et encore inexpérimenté mais je commence à tracer mon chemin. o/ A savoir aussi que je n'ai pas de bêta lecteur ou quoi et que je corrige moi-même mes fautes en relisant mes textes, donc si il y en a une qui m'a échappé pardonnez-moi. ^^' Je sais que la flemme prends beaucoup d'entre vous mais si vous avez appréciez (OU PAS D'AILLEURS) cet OS, je serais ravi de l'apprendre! Les reviews sont les récompenses de l'auteur, même les plus courtes! Mais je n'irais pas jusqu'à réclamer. U_U Je viens de m'apercevoir que le Claude de cette fic est très sympathique...En fait ma théorie sur l'hiver est que chaque démon prends une sorte de comportement inverse à ce qu'il est naturellement. AH OUI, si jamais vous voulez reprendre l'idée du passé de Sebastian ou de l'histoire de l'hiver avec les démons vous pouvez mais créditez moi s'il vous plaît. :33 Sur ce, j'espère vous revoir dans une autre de mes fics!

Bisoux d'une Yaoiste, Yamiko Kuchiki.


End file.
